


I’ll Go the Distance For You, Will You Meet Me There?

by call_me_r



Category: RWBY
Genre: Airport AU, Drama, F/F, Fluff, Love at first flight, Modern AU, One Shot, Viral Twitter Story Inspired, Weiss and Sun are Coworkers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/call_me_r/pseuds/call_me_r
Summary: They met on the plane, and through that 11 hour flight. They fell for each other, but when the flight ends and they need to go their separate ways. A promise to see each other again is the only thing bringing them back to that airport. And a little help from a kind employee helps see that promise through.





	I’ll Go the Distance For You, Will You Meet Me There?

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: So this was inspired of by the twitter story https://twitter.com/vvuxian/status/1119282668200452097 . And also saw on Tumblr someone wanted a one shot of Blake and Yang in this scenario (https://dlartistanon.tumblr.com/post/184425549408/i-cant-find-the-post-anymore-but-there-was-a), so I decided to give it a shot (no pun intended). Side note, this is also my first time writing something.

—Before—

 

“Will I see you again?”

 

When Blake boarded the plane, it was just suppose to be just another boring flight. But when she met the blonde stranger that’ll be her neighbor for the next eleven hours, she didn’t expect to fall for the blonde.

 

She didn’t expect to fall for Yang Xiao Long. And have her feelings reciprocated.

 

But now after the long the flight and both need to go on there separate ways. Blake worries that this will be the first and last time she’ll ever see Yang again.

 

Standing in the aisle with her hands intertwined with Yang’s, foreheads almost touching. Blake prays that this won’t be the last time they’ll see each other.

 

“You will,” Yang said, placing a light kiss on her forehead before looking at back her. “We will see each other again, I promise.”

 

Smiling at the blonde’s answer, a call from the flight attendant draws her attention away from Yang. Reminding her that its time for her to head out.

 

Not wanting to let go, Blake turns to Yang with a determined look.

 

“Can you promise me one more thing?”

 

—After—

 

“Stupid neck trap.”

 

Readjusting his tie, Sun never understood the point of thing. If it wasn’t for the dress code, he would’ve thrown it out a long time ago. But he needed the job more than the discomfort its causing him.

 

“Can you quit that,” Weiss said, an annoyed look on the woman. “You adjusting it and readjusting it again isn’t going to help.”

 

Working with Weiss Schnee behind the ticket counter wasn’t all too bad as his other coworkers said it would be. Most giving him the “good luck” as he will be working with airport’s dubbed “ice princess.”

 

This at first confused Sun, but after being at the end of some of Weiss’s annoyance and comments. He somewhat understood why many have dubbed Weiss Schnee as the ice princess. But after working for a while with the woman, Sun learned that Weiss isn’t as cold hearted as people thought she would be.

 

It’s just that the woman just takes her job seriously and knows when its time to be professional or not.

 

Readjusting his tie once more, Sun gave an annoyed look at the thing before giving up. Turning to his coworker.

 

“How much longer until-” Weiss cuts him off, not bothering to glance at him as she types something in the company’s computer.

 

“Not until another hour Wukong.”

 

Hanging his head at the answer, this is going to be a long hour.

 

“Um, hello?”

 

Or maybe not.

 

Straightening up and looking to see a raven-haired woman standing at the counter, Sun puts on a friendly smile.

 

“Hi, how can I help you ma’am,” Sun asked.

 

Blake fidgeted a bit before taking a step closer to the counter, phone in hand.

 

“Hi, yes I was suppose to meet someone here on this flight.” Blake raises her phone, to show the flight number to Sun and Weiss. “But the plane landed about an hour ago. And I was wondering if you can help me find out if she was on the plane?”

 

Sun looks at the woman. Her hair was slightly a mess, there was a bit of sweat on her forehead, and the woman looked like she must have been waiting a lot longer than an hour if the slightly wrinkled clothes were any indication.

 

“Of course,” Sun replied, turning on his computer. Blake brightens up at the answer.

 

“Really? Thank you so much!”

 

“It’s not a proble-”

 

“I’m sorry ma’am,” Weiss cuts into the conversation. The white haired woman glancing at Sun before turning to the woman. “But we are prohibited from giving that kind of information out.”

 

——

When Blake arrived at the airport early, she arrived with a large feeling of excitement and nervousness but more so excitement as she will be seeing Yang again. It wasn’t too long ago since she saw the blonde, but that doesn’t make it less nerve-racking and excited to see her again. To see Yang again.

 

So when the plane landed, Blake was already waiting next to crowds of people holding signs of people’s names. As people poured in from the plane, Blake could feel herself shaking, her eyes searching for blonde hair and purple eyes. With each person coming in and no Yang in sight, Blake can feel herself slowly deflating but still held onto hope. Knowing and trusting that she will be here, that Yang will be here.

 

But after a few calls with no answer, and almost over half an hour has passed with no sight of Yang. Blake lost all her excitement from earlier and started feeling worried. Blake looks at the flight number of the plane Yang is taking and where the people will be arriving, going so far as to double check. Blake knows this is where they are suppose to meet.

 

_But where was Yang?_

 

Checking the time, Blake heaved out a sigh. An hour has already passed with still no sign of Yang. Dialing the blonde’s number again, Blake heard the familiar ringing as she waited, and hoped, for the blonde to pick up.

 

 _“Please, please pick up Yang”_ but the familiar sound as she was sent to the voice mail was what answered her. Hanging up immediately, Blake ran a hand through her hair feeling slightly frustrated but her heart felt slightly heavy.

 

“Hey! Move it!” A man ran passed Blake, causing her to lose her balance. Her phone falling out of her hand, she sent a glare at the man that pushed her before looking at the screen. Yang’s flight number staring back at her, looking up Blake couldn’t help but look at the time Yang’s flight had landed. Before her eyes landed on the ticket counter not too far from it.

 

Glancing at the flight number staring back at her, Blake couldn’t help but let out a sigh. Hoping she would have better luck there, and that maybe the blonde man or white-haired woman behind the counter would give her some kind of hope

—

 

“Sun, we can’t just give out that kind of info to anyone that asks,” Weiss scolded. The two were a little distance away from the woman, Blake, as they didn’t want her to hear their conversation. “We would be fired, or worst.”

 

Weiss may not have known her blonde worker too well, but she knew that Sun was a kind person. But the type that where he would face the not think of the consequences from the actions and choices he has made and/or done. This may be one of those times, if not for Weiss has stepped in.

 

“But Weiss-”

 

“Do you want to lose your job?”

 

“…”

 

Sun frowned, knowing what Weiss said is true. And despite him wanting to help the woman, Sun knew that the consequences for this shouldn’t be taken lightly. The two head back to the counter, Sun giving an apologetic look to Blake.

 

“I’m sorry ma’am,” Sun said, a hand behind his neck. “But my coworker is right, I can’t give out this information to you.”

 

“Oh,” Blake’s shoulder’s sag at the response, a frown on her face.Sun couldn’t help but feel guilty as the sight in front of him.

 

“Ma’am, I don’t want to seem rude or nosy but who is it are you waiting for.”

 

Blake smiles at the thought of Yang before looking to the blonde man.

 

“I’m waiting for Yang Xiao Long,” Blake said, the memory of them meeting in the plane feeling not too long ago. “You see, I met her on a shared plane from Canada. It was a long 11 hour flight, but through that time with her I wished that flight could have been longer”

 

Blake couldn’t help but feel her face heating up, remembering their shared kiss and the promise they made to each other before she exited off the plane. “I fell in love with her, and she with me. Since we had to separate and I had to go to Spain, we promised that we’ll meet here at this airport.”

 

Sun felt his heart warmed at the story and the promise the woman made to meet each other again, but with the rules of the airport and the consequences that were to follow if he were to give out the info. It slightly breaks his heart.

 

“I’m sorry there isn’t much I can do to help,” Sun said, the woman in front of him losing her smile. “Have you tried calling her? Or have anyway of contacting her?”

 

“I’ve tried, but I wasn’t able to reach her.”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be much more of help.”

 

—One Hour Later—

 

Taking a bite out of his sandwich at the break room, the food tasted somewhat bland as he couldn’t stop thinking about the story and promise the woman made. While yes, he could’ve given the info but that would lead him to losing his job. Or maybe even worst.

 

“Hi and how can I help you,” Sun heard Weiss speaking. The woman’s voice slightly muffled at the door, but not too much that he couldn’t understand it.

 

“Yeah hi,” a woman’s voice answered back, “I was wondering if you can help me find someone on this flight. You see, I’m waiting for a woman named Blake Belladonna and she was suppose to arrive here from Spain.”

 

_“-I was suppose to meet someone here on this flight.”_

 

_“I’m waiting for Yang Xiao Long”_

 

_“I met her on a shared plane from Canada”_

 

_“I fell in love with her-“_

 

_“-I had to go to Spain”_

 

_“-we promised that we’ll meet here at this airport.”_

 

Feeling the gears turning in his head, the story Blake told and it connecting to what he heard from the woman Weiss is with.

 

Sun immediately sprinted out the break room, forgetting the sandwich he just dropped and was out the door before it can hit the ground. Almost completely knocking Weiss out of the way, Sun immediately looked straight at the blonde woman with purple eyes in front of him.

 

“Are you Yang Xiao Long,” Sun breathed, his heart racing and feeling as if it might beat out of his chest. Yang looked bewildered at the blond man but couldn’t help but feel her own heart speed up and excitement started filling.

 

“Yes,” Yang said. Sun nearly screamed in excitement before catching himself and immediately pulled out his phone, dialing Blake’s number. Thankful that he had asked for it before the woman left.

 

“Hello-” Blake started before she was cut off.

 

“Hey Blake,” Sun yelled into the phone, excitement overtaking him. “Come back, there’s someone here who’s dying to see you!”

 

“Wait- what I don’t-”

 

Sun hands the phone to Yang, who immediately placed it by her ear and said “Hurry, I miss you.”

 

Seeing the light in Yang’s eyes, Sun couldn’t help but feel the anticipation in his chest waiting for Blake to get here. It wasn’t only until a couple minutes later, that Sun can see someone running in the crowd heading straight for them. And not long after, Yang runs toward the person.

 

Upon meeting, Yang immediately caught the woman and picked her up in a spinning hug. Before slowing down to look at the woman before her and pulling her into a kiss.

 

Sun couldn’t help but feel his eyes stinging at the sight before him and wiped his eyes. Weiss handing him a tissue to wipe his tears and he thankfully took it. His heart feeling warm at the two lovers before him reuniting.

 

“You’re crying,” Weiss said, but had a smile on her face at seeing the couple walking off hand in hand. Happy for them to find each other.

 

“They are manly tears Weiss,” Sun answered, turning to face his coworker. Still smiling at the sight he saw earlier. Weiss only rolled her eyes but gave him a pat on the shoulder.

 

“Nice job.”

 

Just before Sun can say anything, a tap on the counter drew both their attention to the couple standing before them. Smiles on their faces, with a few stray tears here and there.

 

“Thank you so much,” Blake said, hand linked and intertwined with Yang. “You have no idea how thankful I am for helping me.”

 

“It’s no problem,” Sun said as Weiss handed the couple some tissues, “I didn’t do too much.”

 

“Really, thank you for your help,” Yang said, giving a smile to the man before glancing at Blake. “And for your trouble, we actually got you something for your trouble.”

 

Yang pulled out from behind her a chocolate-covered banana and handed to the man. Sun feeling surprised not expecting anything gratefully took it, his heart feeling full from the couple reuniting and their kindness.Looking at the treat the couple gave him and then back at the couple, Sun couldn’t help but wipe his eyes again and smiled at the couple.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“No,” Yang said, “Thank _you._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for reading.


End file.
